


The Memorial

by Aviantei



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Gen, I have feelings about the Snake of Clearing Eyes and Haruka has to deal with them, Kagerou Day 2015, One Shot, Twelve Shots of Summer, Twelve Shots of Summer: Second Raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviantei/pseuds/Aviantei
Summary: [One Shot] But the Snake had kept Kenjirou alive. And for a time, it had kept Haruka alive, too. Maybe that was why he understood. [Twelve Shots of Summer: Second Raid] [Kagerou Day 2015]
Kudos: 3
Collections: Twelve Shots of Summer





	The Memorial

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was originally posted on fanfiction.net on August 15, 2015. It was written for the [Twelve Shots of Summer: Second Raid] week eleven prompt, "To Only Start a Fire," as well as Kagerou Day 2015. The major character death tag is more about references to canon, rather than anything that actually happens in this piece. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure I'll be screaming about the Snake of Clearing Eyes forever.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**The Memorial**

By: Aviantei

A _Kagerou Project_ One Shot

[Twelve Shots of Summer: Second Raid 11-II/12]

[Kagerou Day 2015]

* * *

Kokonose Haruka woke up before the sun rose on August fifteenth and got ready for the day.

* * *

The memorial was a small one, and Haruka had made it himself. A shoddy excuse for a grave marker carved out of wood. It was supposed to have been a snake but Haruka’s artistic talents were with paper and pencil, not off of it. Still, it was the only thing he could think of at the time, and it wasn’t like he could ask for help from the others.

He knew what they thought of the Snake—that he was a monster, irredeemable. And in some ways, that was true. They had been killed more times than anyone could count, repeated time loops for what was probably centuries, all because the Snake had prolonged the usefulness of one wish.

But the Snake had kept Kenjiro alive. And for a time, it had kept Haruka alive, too. Maybe that was why he understood.

Because Haruka had also been afraid to die.

In the end, the Snake of the Clearing Eyes had been afraid to disappear. That was why it had tried so hard to create a situation where he couldn’t vanish, where Marry would reset the timeline again and again. Having been confined to a hospital bed repeatedly, Haruka understood what that desperation felt like.

But the others wouldn’t understand. So every August fifteenth, Haruka came to his dinky memorial alone, even if he preferred not to think of it as a reminder of death.

* * *

“Happy birthday.”

_Thank you._

* * *

And later that hot summer afternoon, Haruka would meet up with the others, because no matter what they would forget in time, they would still have this.


End file.
